


You Aren't Bulletproof

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper does strange things and Jack is somewhat okay with it, Violence, i don't know about graphic but a guy dies so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: Gabriel can't quite get to Jack in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not keeping to my posting schedule, final exams were this week and I've spent quite a bit of time studying.

Gabriel rushed through the streets of the city. It was a tiny town, really, just big enough for there to be slums. Also just big enough for there to be gangs. Gangs that Jack had  _ as always _ decided needed his personal attention and were probably doing their best to beat the everloving shit out of him. He grumbled to himself. He could sense Jack close by, but the maze of alleyways made his perception difficult. Unnervingly, there was almost no noise. No sounds of fistfights or gunfire, and he couldn’t sense any other souls nearby besides Jack. He felt a surge of irritation. He was  _ right here _ , how come he couldn’t find him? He stopped and focused on Jack’s soul, stepping forwards and vanishing in a swirl of black. Reforming at Jack’s side, he immediately dropped to his knees in worry.

 

Jack was slumped against the wall, jacket stained with blood that pooled below him. His rifle was nowhere to be found. Now that Gabriel was close, he could see how weak he was, dark burgundy strands choking his soul slowly. Fear twisted in his chest as he gently unclipped Jack’s visor and pulled off his mask. Jack was still conscious, but his blue eyes were hazy and unfocused with pain. “Jack, Jackie, look at me please.” Gabriel tried to get his attention and was finally rewarded with a low mumble. “What was that?” 

 

Jack tried to speak but hacked, spitting up quite a bit of blood. Gabriel froze before cupping his face in his hands. “Stay with me  _ cariño _ , please.” He unzipped his jacket, pulling it aside to reveal at least four bullet holes closely packed over his left side. He silently cursed. There was no way he had enough energy to repair this sort of damage! He ripped off his mask to try it anyways. At least he could help a little. He didn’t notice the edges of his body fraying, forming a dark cloud around him as he pressed his lips to Jack’s bloodied ones. 

 

Jarring footsteps intruded on his senses and he whipped around. A gang member stood at the end of the alleyway, staring at him in abject terror. A bag swung from his hand.  _ Coming to loot the body. _ Gabriel  _ hissed _ , the darkness around him swirling ominously. The young man dropped the bag and turned to run, but the wraith was faster. He surged across the open space in the blink of an eye, one clawed hand wrapping around his neck while he pinned him to the ground. This was no time to bother with finesse. He plunged the other hand though his ribs, ripping apart the man’s flesh as he grabbed his soul and tore it from him. 

 

Gabriel wasted no time in consuming the soul, absorbing its energy for himself. He drifted back to Jack, who’s half conscious stare filled with sluggish alarm as he gripped his jaw with one bloody hand and kissed him roughly. He exhaled hard, forcing mist laden with life energy deep into Jack’s body. That would keep him alive at least. Jack was too weak to give any more than token resistance, weakly grabbing his arm as Gabriel rested it over his injured side. Gabriel shifted into viscous liquid, flowing over his torso and sinking into the wounds. Whatever protests Jack would have made were choked by the mist still filling his lungs and throat.

 

Gabriel pushed deeper into the bullet wounds, gripping the bullets and pulling them out. He felt Jack give a muffled groan as they dropped onto the ground next to him. He returned his focus to the wounds, slowly piecing his torn flesh together. It helped that the additional life energy sped up Jack’s already accelerated healing factor. Sometime during the process, Jack lost consciousness, going limp in Gabriel’s inhuman embrace. He only roused when he withdrew from his side and gently shook his shoulder. He groaned, and started coughing and hacking, spewing the remains of the mist from his lungs.

“What the  _ hell _ did you do to me?” He rasped, rubbing his throat and then, in shock, his side. 

Gabriel ignored his question, instead pinning him to the wall and hissing. “You idiot! Of all the stupid, self-sacrificing things for you to do the moment I stop looking, you go and get your ass beat by these fuckers? Believe it or not, people actually need you! Fucking hell, Jack, you’re not thirty anymore! You can’t take a dozen people at once! And if you keep doing this you’re gonna get seriously hurt and I won’t be around to fix it!  _ Dios mi _ , how stubborn and pig-headed can you be?” He paused for breath. “And if you think for one minute that you dying is a good idea you better think again because if you get pumped full of lead one more time I’m gonna drag your ass back from the fucking dead so I can strangle you for it! Got it,  _ cabron? _ ” He stopped, watching Jack and waiting for his response to his  _ extremely serious _ statement. 

 

Jack started  _ laughing. _ Gabriel stared at him incredulously. “What about this is funny?”

 

Jack chortled and hugged him. “You’re such a mother hen, Gabe. You spent all this time trying to convince me you didn’t care and here you are fussing over me.”

 

Gabriel muttered furiously, pulling himself off Jack and reforming next to him. “Shut up, do you feel okay?”

 

Jack ran a hand over his ribs. “They’re not even sore,” he said wonderingly. “How did you do this?”

 

“Trade secrets,  _ viejito _ .”

 

Jack tried to stand, but swayed and would have collapsed had Gabriel not caught him. “Well I guess that’s not gonna work. Can you shadow step us back?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I used too much sticking you back together.” He bent down and scooped Jack off the ground bridal style. “Gotta walk.”

 

“ _ Gabriel!” _

 

_ “ _ What, can you stand? Can you walk? Tell me another solution that doesn’t harm your pride if you can, old man.”

 

Instead, Jack rested his head against his shoulder. “If you’re going to carry me, I might as well enjoy it.” Gabriel laughed.

 

“Enjoy it while you can,  _ cariño _ . I’m going to tell Angie about this stunt once we get back.”

  
“ _ Gabe.” _


End file.
